


Thousands of feathery kisses

by Plume_Sombre



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume_Sombre/pseuds/Plume_Sombre
Summary: Kisses and their meaning through the years. / KagaHimu.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stephanericher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanericher/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY RICHER!! Hope you enjoyyy  
> As per usual I try for something and it turns out differently laughs;;

 

Taiga is ten when he's dared to kiss Tatsuya's cheek. He's a bit embarrassed at the prospect of kissing anyone who isn't his mother or his father, but it's Tatsuya so it's not that bad. They are close enough to share a seat when the bus is full, they even give each other a small portion of their lunch, and everybody knows that food is basically Taiga's religion—they are like brothers, because even if he's an only child, Taiga can easily picture his newfound best friend into his life and being part of it as if he's always been there.

So it's with a slight tint of pink on the face that he goes to Tatsuya the next day, ignoring most of the other boys who are trying to distract him and to make him self-conscious. Taiga doesn't let the taunts get to him, he knows better than to react to them without thinking—even though during a basketball game he loses all composure and forgets to act like a mature person. Tatsuya is smiling at him, a question buried behind his eyes but he doesn't voice it, and in a way it's easier to carry out the dare if he doesn't have to explain himself before doing it. They are at the basketball court they always go to hang out and to play, so Taiga brought a ball. He's currently clutching it in both his hands, and doesn't let go of it while he leans towards Tatsuya to graze his cheek with his lips. The contact lasts about three seconds before he pulls away, not meeting Tatsuya's eyes.

“Just a stupid dare,” he mumbles.

And Tatsuya chuckles, shakes his head at the silliness of the situation, and suggests they start playing. Taiga beams at him and nods. He has to tell the other boys to shut up because they are annoying with their teasing, but Tatsuya isn't fazed by it so everything turned out okay.

* * *

At eleven years old, Taiga would consider himself quite the player. His skills in basketball are good enough for people to want him on their team, and he's glad to have Alexandra Garcia as a personal coach to become even stronger. He would have never thought that this sport would take so much space in his life, but here he is, enjoying a game with Tatsuya at his side, destroying the opposite team like they always do. Tatsuya is as good a player as he is, maybe even better; he's calm and reads the mood of the match, unlike Taiga who usually charges into the center of the court and into the racket to score as much as possible. They make a wonderful duo, he thinks.

(This is also around that time Taiga realizes he might like Tatsuya a bit too much. Or rather, as he grew older, he knew that it stemmed from there, but eleven-year-old Taiga just accepted it as brotherly love for the boy he admired and cared about.)

But right now, all he's focusing on is the time he's spending with Tatsuya, who is going to graduate soon and they probably won't be able to hang out nearly as often. Middle school sounds scary, it's an entire new world he doesn't know anything about, but he will be able to ask Tatsuya about it. Tatsuya is going on ahead alone, though, which is probably even scarier.

At the end of the game they sit next to each other, sweating and panting, grins on their faces. This is exhilarating to give their all, to pour their mind into something they are passionate about and Taiga can't ask for more than sharing such an intense moment with his brother. He takes a gulp from his water bottle, and turns his head to look at Tatsuya.

“You think we'll be able to play together even when we're adults?” he asks.

Tatsuya tilts his head, his bangs falling even more on his left eye as if they didn't already cover half of his face, and he smiles—when does he not?

“I don't see why not,” he replies, tranquil and at ease.

Taiga nods, because this is the answer he was expecting. It has been three years since he met Tatsuya, but honestly it seems far longer, which isn't a bad thing considering he can't imagine parting from him. This is nice, to have someone he can rely on at all times.

He's about to suggest they go back on the court when Tatsuya leans, a hand on his shoulder and breath coming out in a hot puff, and he puts a quick kiss on Taiga's cheek. Taiga starts, whipping his head to the side to stare at the other boy, eyes wide and expressing his surprise.

“For good luck,” Tatsuya says, cryptic as always.

“Good luck... for what?” Taiga is lost.

“Just like that. Now we're at one kiss each.”

And Taiga remembers the dare from all those months ago and he laughs, lightly slapping Tatsuya's shoulder before telling him to get up for another match. Tatsuya complies, the small smile still on his lips.

* * *

Despite the naive promises they made and the effort they put into seeing each other, Taiga doesn't hear from Tatsuya for a whole year. This leaves him with a bitter taste in the mouth, like the aftermath of swallowing something particularly nasty on accident, and for a few weeks he mopes around, wishing he had a way to get into contact with his brother. Alex doesn't have much information either, she's even surprised at the fact her two students aren't attached at the hip anymore. Taiga shrugs and keeps on playing, becoming stronger and stronger under everyone's nose.

So when he sees Tatsuya again during a match, he's stunned, speechless and excited all at once, staring straight at these grey eyes he's missed so much and his face splits into a grin, just like old times. Tatsuya is smirking, because he made a name among the dreaded players in the area, and they haven't played against each other for a while so this can only lead to anticipation.

“No holding back, alright?” he says, though the words aren't needed.

“Of course,” Taiga replies. “It wouldn't be fun, otherwise!”

And they pour, pour, pour their souls into the match, pushed by the adrenaline of the game and the thought that they can prove they changed for the better and that becoming powerful is only natural and satisfying. Taiga hasn't faced an opponent as fierce as Tatsuya in a long time, so he gets overwhelmed by all the vivifying sensations buzzing through his body, letting them direct his moves on the court. He feels invincible, dribbling with ease and passing the players without an ounce of hesitation, to finally jump and score one of the best dunks he's ever executed. Tatsuya counterattacks with his shots, always flawless and almost too beautiful for a sports move, but Taiga isn't deterred in the least and keeps getting the points back. Through all this, they smile.

When Taiga smashes the ball into the basket and the referee signals the end of the match, he feels so accomplished he momentarily forgets why he's blooming with delight. The claps he gets on the back and the cheers he hears are wonderful, but then he looks at Tatsuya and Tatsuya shoots him a lazy but proud smile, and this is worth all the praise in the world.

“You've gotten great at this, really. And I'm the one who taught you all the basics.”

“Yeah, guess I had a good teacher, right?”

They burst out laughing, imagining Alex getting furious and then pouting because _she's_ the one who helped polishing their skills, _come on._

Taiga is grateful that this wasn't just a fortunate encounter. The next week they come face to face again, and this time Tatsuya wins by a large margin (Taiga keeps count of the points). But the games are fun with his brother, so he grins and takes the loss well, deciding it won't stay like this next time.

“Man, basketball is really fun when you have a strong opponent in front of you,” Taiga says, out of breath.

“It keeps you focused,” Tatsuya agrees, wiping the sweat out of his face with his hand. “I can't let myself become weak, then.”

“You bet!”

Taiga takes out his ring, his precious ring he always keeps around his neck for reminder, casts a glance at Tatsuya and brings it to his lips. This is a quick motion, barely a second, but the gesture is here and he feels embarrassed not long after but he knows what he's doing.

“For luck,” he asserts, lips stretched upwards.

“For luck,” Tatsuya repeats, amused. “I have my own charm too, then.”

Tatsuya reproduces the gesture, eyes locked on Taiga's, and they both know this is a pact.

Pull no punches.

* * *

“This doesn't make any sense! You can't just—stop being my big brother!”

“If you're stronger, then I don't see how I can be of any utility to you.”

“'Utility'? What the hell are you talking about?!”

“That's final, Taiga. Today's match will determine if we can stay brothers.”

This is so, so wrong. There is no meaning behind this, right? Tatsuya will always be his brother, no matter what. Even if he's not his brother, Taiga will respect and admire him, and regard him as such, because Tatsuya is Tatsuya, he has his own way of thinking, his own play, his own way of showing he's the best at what he does, he's everything Taiga aspires to be—so what is the issue at hand?

He can't properly focus on the game. He scores, a lot of points, but he doesn't feel them in his limbs, not in his head or his heart, and the twisted expression on Tatsuya's face is painful to watch. It's as if he's asking for something to break for them, or between them, something to stop the flow of time. Is Taiga not enough?

“Didn't Tatsuya hurt his wrist when he stopped people from fighting—”

Taiga can't do it.

He well deserves the punch Tatsuya lands on his jaw, forceful and unwavering. He can't shake the numbness away.

“Next time we'll bet on this ring,” Tatsuya hisses. “Don't run away, Taiga.”

And Tatsuya walks away, leaving Taiga behind like that first time they were separated. Even though the day is clear and the sun is bright, the court seems to dim.

The ring feels heavy. Taiga fingers it, memory after memory coursing his mind, of the times they were together, of the times they played with smiles, of the times their worlds solely revolved around each other.

He presses his lips to it, as he wonders if he should just accept it.

The pact has never been said out loud, after all.

* * *

When Seirin wins against Yosen, Taiga has mixed feelings. Of course he's happy they can still compete in the Winter Cup, but he doesn't like the outcome it will bring. And Kuroko is a bastard for not throwing the ring away like he asked, because now he can turn back on his decision and confront Tatsuya and his stupid ass about the whole issue, and this isn't something he's looking forward to, despite all his bravado.

He has to let the rage boil in his veins when Haizaki attacks the two people he holds most dear, but Kise is earnest in his decision so he has to respect this. One look at Tatsuya shows that it's not the right time to discuss such important matters, although Taiga wants to see for himself that he's okay, that he doesn't hate him now that the match is settled, but he can't. He watches Tatsuya and Alex leave while he goes back to his team.

* * *

Right before they play Rakuzan. This is his chance. This is where they will sort things out.

Taiga follows Tatsuya's every move, doesn't miss the way he tries to be nonchalant about it. He's still as graceful as ever, calculated motions enhancing his figure, even when tension is radiating off his body. Taiga swallows and starts speaking, apologizing for what he did because it really wasn't fair of him, says he wants to go back to the way they were before (even if it's not quite right phrased like that). He just hopes that Tatsuya won't despise him even more.

“Taiga,” Tatsuya sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I'm the one who should be apologizing. I wasn't being honest with you, or myself, for that matter.”

Taiga stays silent, afraid of interrupting and making Tatsuya close in on himself again. His palms are a bit sweating, fists trembling under the uneasiness.

“I was the one at fault. I was selfish, and you were hurt because of that. I'm sorry. I want to keep playing with you, against you, as rivals, enemies, or brothers, if that's what you want.”

“Anything's fine,” Taiga whispers, feeling his chest swell and his throat tighten.

This draws an unexpected chuckle from Tatsuya, a sound Taiga hasn't heard for years, which prompts him to stare at Tatsuya. The clear laugh only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough to dissipate most of the heavy tension and the discomfort. Awkwardness crawls its way into Taiga's body.

However, Tatsuya isn't feeling any of this, composed and relaxed, the lines under his eyes soft and not hard on the edges like they have been for the past few weeks. He takes a few steps, standing right under Taiga's nose, and he lightly pushes on his feet.

This is a feathery touch, lips against lips, not inviting for more but lingering long enough to convey the necessary feelings. It's enticing.

“For luck,” Tatsuya explains, slowly pulling away. He has a smile on his face.

Taiga can't find his words right away, still processing what happened, but when he finally understands everything he laughs, boisterous and content, relieved and free.

“Thanks,” he says, and means it, as he takes off for the finals.

He's grinning ear to ear, flushing a bit, and he knows Tatsuya noticed because he hears him laugh in turn.

* * *

The loud yells are deafening in the stadium, swallowing him whole while he's cheering with his teammates, in a state of daze and completely in his own world. The euphoria keeps growing, even as they make for the exit of the locker rooms. They're singing, basking into their new reputation and the power they conquered, and Taiga thinks he can take on everything now. Rationally speaking he knows this isn't possible, but right now, after winning against Rakuzan, he can't think rationally.

Alex ruffles his hair and nearly crushes him with her one-arm hug, laughing and congratulating him for this victory. She says she's proud and that she's happy he could prove himself. He can't stop thanking her for everything she did for him.

And then Tatsuya is waiting for him, well away from all the noise and the attention, so Taiga joins him, outside of the stadium. It's cold but the warmth he feels inside his body is enough protection. His mouth is stuck in a perpetual large stupid grin, he knows it, but he can't help it.

“We won,” he breathes out. “We're number one in Japan!”

“Number one in Japan, how does that feel?” Tatsuya teases.

“Absolutely great. This is amazing. Holy shit, Tatsuya.”

Tatsuya knocks his fist against Taiga's chest, his face illuminated by the pure joy of this moment. Taiga keeps beaming at him as he wraps his arms around his shoulders with a strength comparable to Alex's earlier, but Tatsuya doesn't seem to mind. Tatsuya pats his back, smiling with him and he's able to feel all of Taiga's ecstasy mingle with his own.

This is what he was looking for. What they have both been looking for. Happiness together, trusting and sharing, unfaltering bliss. Home.

Taiga is the one who presses his lips on Tatsuya's this time around, in the same fashion, but with much more vigor to affirm his choice, among all the ones they were offered. And Tatsuya can only respond with equal vitality as this is what he's wanted for so long.

Their rings are hanging around their necks, holders of upcoming promises, already blessed by their previous manifestations of love.

 


End file.
